deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Implants
__NOWYSIWYG__ Implants grant bonuses similar to the way boosts do, but in a much smaller amount and are permanent as long as they are equipped in the implant section of your Inventory. These bonuses stack along with, drug boosts, clan boosts, and events. Certain implants do not add flat percentage bonuses and act as a multiplier, some of these implants include the Scavenger implant, Hunter implant, Halloween Implant, as well as the Christmas Implant. Implant bonuses do stack with one another. Most implants cannot be bought in the Credit Shop, and must be looted. The loot rate for an implant is similar to finding a 120 proficiency weapon or armor, however, implants do not drop from bosses currently. Elite and LE implants can be bought in the Credit Shop. Though LE ones are available for a limited time only. (This change on August 23rd, 2017. LE Implants including Genius, Haste, etcetera are now transferable and can be sold on the Market, but is not purchasable in the Credit Shop.) Some implants will be more useful than others depending on your play style. For example, if you are a grinder you would be more interested in Damage and Experience implants than someone who enjoys looting and would benefit more from Ingenuity, Scavenger, and Hunter implants. When you are buying implants keep your play style in mind. Weapon and Armour Chance Bonuses Any implants that offer increased chances of finding weapons or Armour work as multipliers. An increase of 3% is actually only 3% of your current chance to find a weapon or Armour. For example, we'll use the Scavenger Implant and the South East End Zone which has a 5% (as a GM) chance to loot a weapon or Armour. Meaning 3% of 5% is .15% resulting in a 5.15% chance of looting an Armour in the SEZ. Damage Reduction Bonuses Damage reduction applies to any damage done to health and armour. This means the damage reduction is applied before armour damage absorption comes into play. Level Requirements The number or amount of implants a player can hold is restricted by level. The table below will show the level required and how many slots you have in your implant section. It is important to know that implants do not work if they are placed in your inventory. Implants Here is a list of all current implants and what bonuses they give you: Elite Implants These implants are a more improved version of the previous implants and offer more benefits. Craftable Implants Implants that are able to be crafted using materials gathered from the inner city. Special Implants Limited Edition Implants Only sold for a short amount of time, these implants can no longer be purchased. With the exception of the Destruction implant, as it is the only transferable LE Implant. These Implants were made available, i.e. transferable and able to be sold on the Market on August 23rd, 2017 Seasonal Implants These implants were released during holiday events, they come in holiday themed gifts a player can loot off of specific holiday enemy types. Category:Inventory Category:Implants